


Rosalie's Body

by wellthizizdeprezzing



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, F/F, Foreshadowing, Gay ending, Happy Ending?, High School, Horror kinda, Monsters, Movie AU, Romance, Vampires, sandbox love, something a little spooky for the season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthizizdeprezzing/pseuds/wellthizizdeprezzing
Summary: Popular girl Rosalie and school nerd Bella are best of friends ever since elementary school. Nothing can come in the way of their friendship, or so they think before unprecedented events hit their small town of Forks and change things forever.Based on that movie.
Relationships: Rosalie Hale/Bella Swan
Comments: 40
Kudos: 140





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is based off of a movie (I think you can guess which one). Surprisingly I didn't watch the film but a review of it so things will probably be a bit different. Yet I was inspired to make a Rosella version of it in time for spooky season. I hope y'all enjoy.

_[_ If they hurt you

They hurt me, too  
So we'll rise up  
Won't stop  
And it's all about  
It's all about us]

_1990_

The sunlight was bright as it shone down on the sandbox in the middle of the nearly empty playground. Two girls sat in the box, complete opposites of each other. One was small, with limp brown hair and wearing ratty jeans, converse shoes, and a plain t-shirt that was slightly too big on her too tiny frame. The tall girl in front of her has bright blonde hair, and is wearing a nice pink dress with slight frills at the bottom.

Despite their physical appearances, they are playing together earnestly. They've built a giant sand castle in the middle, having the figurines in their hands moving around in the sandy world they've created. Their voices are loud as they squeal with laughter. It disturbs a bird on a nearby branch, causing it to take flight. Bella dips her figure down and destroys one part of the sand castle. "I am a hero who will destroy your home! Go away, we don't want monsters here!"

Rosalie affects a deep voice. "I am an all powerful monster and I will suck your blood and eat you up!" and she mashed her male doll against Bella's female one, pretending to suck it's blood. Bella made a fake cry of harm and had the figure drop down, defeated. Suddenly Rosalie sobers a bit up.

"Do...do you think we'll be able to continue playing like this?"

Bella furrows her brow up. "Why not?"

"Well...we've graduated elementary school. And now middle school is coming. Mom says it's going to be a lot of work." Rosalie fiddled with one of her ruffles nervously.

"I think we'll be fine. We'll be going to the same school," Bella said. "I'll see you each day." She offered a smile.

Rosalie wasn't assured, twisting the bottom of her dress in worry. "Promise?"

"I promise."

"Can we...make a pact?" Rosalie suggested.

"Okay..." Bella trailed off, waiting on Rosalie to finish her statement.

"I want us to promise to each other that we'll never stop being friends and that we'll always be there for each other." Rosalie's blues eyes were serious as she said this. Bella did not seem to sense the gravity of the situation. She just wanted to assure her best childhood friend that everything was alright.

"Sure," and she accepted the hand that Rosalie held out for her. They shook hands, in this moment a cloud casting overhead even though the sky had been clear before. When their hands parted the sun came back. "What do you wanna play next?" Bella asked. But as she asked, she heard her mom call for her.

"Bella get back here! You didn't clean the mess I told you to clean!" her mother called out for her, from the house three down from the playground. Her voice was clear in the early morning.

"I gotta go," Bella said, rising up and dusting the sand from her pants. "Thanks for sharing your toys with me," Bella said and Rosalie told her a soft goodbye as they parted ways.

_1997_

"Um...hey, Rosalie, I was hoping to um..." Mike scuffed the floor with his sneakers as she sheepishly rubbed at the back of his head. He couldn't meet Rosalie's eyes and the blonde rolled her blue orbs at his behavior. She slammed her locket shut, hefting the books in her one armed grasp.

"Spit it out, Mike. I don't have all day."

His spine stiffened at this. "Prom! Go to junior prom with me!" he blurted out and she snorted.

"Are you serious? I'm dating Emmett McCarty. Why would I go to prom with you?"

"I heard you broke up?" he asked hopefully.

"For a week. We're back together now," she told him bluntly.

He nodded his head, red creeping up his cheeks now. "Right. Sorry," he squeaked out and moved away just in time to make space for Bella to approach. She looked over at him, thumbing the strap of the bookbag she had hung over one shoulder. The back of it was adorned with various quirky pins that were either feminist, Stars Wars, or book related. Her favorite one was the one Rosalie had given her. A pin that said 'I read the book before it was a movie'.

"What's up with him?" she asked, pushing back a strand of brown hair behind her ear. Over the years her style hadn't changed at all. She still wore converse, ripped jeans, and t-shirts, sometimes sweaters and sometimes flannels over that with a nice beanie on top.

Rosalie hadn't changed either. She'd only gotten more and more beautiful as the years went by. Her blonde hair was naturally wavy at the end, and she never needed make up to exaggerate her pretty features. Her body was curves were Bella's was lines. Rosalie didn't have to try hard to look nice. The clothing she wore was all super fashionable and expensive. Rosalie's family had money so she was always well dressed in tight jeans, crop tops, or dresses. Bella's family did not come from money so she could only buy stuff from Goodwill or thrift stores. But even if she had the cash she wasn't sure she would change her style. She liked comfort and each attempt Rosalie had made to buy her something nice to wear failed.

"Mike wanted to go to prom with me," Rosalie made a face and Bella chuckled.

"What, doesn't he know you and Emmett are back together?"

"I guess not." Rosalie pouted. Getting asked out wasn't an usual thing for Rosalie. She was the popular girl at school. But despite her being super popular and liked by everyone, she was best friends with Bella who was viewed as a nerd by everyone. Bella didn't mind being called a nerd. At least she got the best grades in this school.

They began walking to their next class together, Rosalie waving hello to many people in the halls who mainly ignored Bella.

"I thought you were done with him this time," Bella lowered her voice so they wouldn't be overheard.

"I thought so too. But he begged me to take him back. On his knees. It was so pathetic I took pity on him," Rosalie said, rolling her eyes.

"Man, I never thought he'd cheat on you! I mean, how could he? He has the hottest, most popular, most amazingly kind girlfriend and he cheats on her?" Bella scoffed, working herself up. "If I was some dude dating you, I'd treat you like the princess you are."

"Thank you Bella," Rosalie said, the tips of her ears turning red. "But, he explained to me he didn't intend to do it. He said he was at a tailgate party after the football game and he was very drunk so Lauren was able to plant one on him before he even knew what was happening. He said he pushed her away too late but that he hated it. He told me he's never talking to her again."

"What an asshole," Bella muttered out. "She knew you two were together and she still did that?"

"Fucking cheerleaders," Rosalie said. "All bitches."

"But aren't you one?" Bella asked playfully.

Rosalie smiled widely, flashing her pearly white teeth. "I never said I wasn't one. You sometimes forget because I'm so nice to you and Emmett."

Bella had heard people claiming that Rosalie came off as rude sometimes but Bella knew most of this was rumor and the other half because Rosalie was provoked and defending herself. Rosalie really was one of the sweetest people around and she only put on a front so people would stop bothering her or Bella.

Especially when it came to Lauren who was a stuck up bitch with a personal vendetta against Rosalie for stealing Emmett from her. But it had been no contest. The man was in love with her; who wouldn't be? Rosalie was a shining star and Bella was just glad to be in her orbit.

"Hey, could I ask you to help me with some chem afterschool? I'm having a hard time with covalent bonds and could use the world's smartest teen's help," Rosalie said affectionately, bumping her hip with Bella's as they walked down the hall.

"Of course," Bella agreed.

* * *

The doorbell rang and Bella raced down the stairs in her socked feet before her mother could shout out, "door!"

Bella yanked it open, finding Rosalie on the other end. She was still in her cheerleading uniform from practice. It was a one piece shirt and skirt combo, all white, with line work done in red. Forks High read in bold red on her front. She had her hair pulled up in a ponytail and it swished behind her as she walked in. She pulled her shoes off and set her duffle bag down next to it.

"Hello, Rosalie. Will you be staying for dinner?" Bella's mom asked, peeking her head out from the kitchen. The sizzling of food could be heard and a wonderful smell was in the air.

"I think I will. I have a lot of work I need help with. I brought a wine that can be paired nicely with the meal," Rosalie said, digging it out of her bag. She set it down on the table, Bella's mom's eyes gleaming brightly at this. It looked to be an expensive vintage.

"Thank you, Rosalie. Will you girls be working down here or upstairs?"

"Upstairs. We won't get in the way," Bella said, snatching Rosalie by the wrist and dragging her upstairs before her mom could ask anymore questions. When they were in the room, Bella let out an amused huff. "Stop bringing wine over. She's going to become a raging alcoholic at this point."

"She's not already?" Rosalie chuckled and Bella playfully shoved her.

"And how's your mom? Still practicing her disappearing act?" Bella teased. They had gotten over any sore points they had about their family lives. They knew too much about each other to not to.

"She actually phoned me to say she'll be home on Christmas this year. But, as there's still two months left to it and I know what she's like, I'm not holding my breath. I've gotten used to an empty house by now. It allows me to throw the best parties."

"You're always welcome here, for the holiday's," Bella said, flopping down on the bed. Rosalie flopped down next to her and they both exhaled in unison. They were tired from a long day of school. They laid there for a while relaxing, before Rosalie spoke.

"Remember when we would play mommy and daddy?" Rosalie reminisced as they lay on bed. "We would always have the perfect family together. We were always there, none of us drank or were mean. We always had such a happy home."

"Yea," Bella exhaled longingly. As kids they had projected during their play, not knowing that they had been at the time because they'd been too young to know that. But, Bella had been able to pretend her father wasn't away at work all the time, or that her mother didn't sneak off with drugs and bottles. And Rosalie had pretended that her parents weren't always gone, leaving her to be raised by an old maid they had.

Things had gotten better over the years; they'd gotten better at handling it.

"You always made an amazing husband," Bella chuckled.

"And you an amazing wife," Rosalie added with a soft smile. "Remember our 'honeymoon'?"

"Ha, do I ever!" Bella laughed. "We thought adults tickled each other after their weddings so we'd tickle each other so hard."

"But we did always have the best weddings. All the celebrities that would come to them. Like the backstreet boys."

They quieted down as they sank back into their own personal version of the times they'd spent together.

"Yea," Rosalie sighed out in conclusion, shifting so she was leaning on her elbow, looking down on Bella. "So, tell me. Do you like anyone?"

The abrupt line of questioning shouldn't have surprised Bella. Rosalie was direct like that; but it did still catch Bella off guard. Bella shrugged nonchalantly, but her cheeks betrayed her.

"You're blushing! Who is it!" Rosalie leaned in closer, wanting to know who it was.

"Um, it's nothing serious. Just a small crush."

"Who!" Rosalie asked, shaking her arm.

"I think you know who," Bella muttered.

"No way," Rosalie gasped. "It's Edward? That tall nerdy guy with the amazing hair?"

"Yes," Bella said behind tight lips, flushing even harder now. She wanted to cover her face with her hands.

"How did you fall for him?" Rosalie pressed.

"We're in the robotics club together...so," Bella shrugged. "We just got to talking and got to know each other. And I kinda like him now."

"Does he like you?"

"I don't know. I never asked," Bella said.

"We are going to get to the bottom of this," Rosalie assured.

"Please, don't. I'll die of embarrassment."

Rosalie smiled assuredly. "I'm going to help you out. And you, Bella Swan, are going to get your first boyfriend if it's the _last thing I do_." Rosalie sat up, freeing her hair from her ponytail. The blonde strands caught in the dying rays of the sun coming in from the window and for a second they flashed red.

"Now, let's figure out chemistry," she waggled her brows. "Between you and him too."

Bella rolled her eyes but pushed herself up. When Rosalie wanted something there wasn't anything that could get in her way of it. Bella went to go get her chem books.

They studied for about an hour, before getting called down for dinner. Charlie had arrived from his shift and he looked incredibly worn as he sat by the table. There was a reason for this. "...another body found. We haven't reported it yet but it'll hit headlines soon. This is bad, very bad," Bella caught what he was saying as she came in.

"Hey dad."

"Hello girls," Charlie said as he saw both of them sit down.

"Evening Charlie." Rosalie began to eat her chicken.

"Bella, I think I'm going to give you some pepper spray. You too, Rosalie. I don't like the fact that you live alone in a house by yourself when this dangerous killer is on the loose," he frowned under his mustache.

"I'll be fine. I have state of the art security there. But thank you for your concern," Rosalie declined.

"Is it bad?" Bella asked. "I thought the killings ended?"

"No, they haven't. This killer merely moved to a different part of town. And we didn't know because it was on La Push and we don't have jurisdiction there. Now we're going to have a harder time gathering evidence and finding this guy."

"Any leads?" Bella asked only for her mother to wave a hand through the air.

"Please, no more depressing talk at the table," she said, slurping down another glass of wine. She was halfway through the bottle Rosalie had given her.

"I just want Bella to promise to me she won't be going to any of those parties until we catch him," Charlie said, looking pointedly at Bella.

"But dad! Alice is throwing a huge Halloween party!" she protested.

"No. You are not going. I am telling you this in advance so you don't expect anything," he said sternly, wagging his finger at her.

"Charlie, what if I promised I would keep her safe? We will go in a group. Emmett will be with us. He can help keep us safe. And we can be home before one-"

"I'm sorry, Rosalie. But no. And I would advise you stay home as well. Tell anyone you can to stay home. The risk is too huge. We don't know how this guy looks like and he could be anywhere."

Rosalie thinned her lips but knew better than to reply. When dinner was over and the girls were back up in Bella's room, the brunette flopped down angrily on the bed.

"I can't believe he won't let me go! I'll be fine. I don't drink so he has nothing to worry about," she said.

"I know. Don't worry, we'll find a way to go," Rosalie promised, sitting down and touching Bella on the kneecap.

"Really?" Bella asked hopefully.

"Yes. I already picked out a great costume for you this year. It would be a shame not to wear it."

"Of course you did," Bella snorted. "Tell me what it is."

"Nope."

"A hint? Please?" she blinked her eyes at Rosalie who was not swayed.

"No. Now let's back to work. You were explaining to me the periodic table?"

Bella sighed but complied. She was always complying to Rosalie's demands in their friendship, but really, she didn't mind all that much. Because she was Rosalie's only best friend. The only one Rosalie was her true self with. At school she was cold, closed off, maintaining her spot on the top of the food chain. But with Bella, she was open, empathetic, sharing her hopes and dreams. There was no one on this world that knew Rosalie better than Bella, and no one who knew Bella better than Rosalie. And it would always stay this way, Bella was sure.

Nothing would ever change her relationship with Rosalie.

Because she wouldn't let it.


	2. Chapter 2

_[Feeling like I'm drowning so why do I wanna dive in? You're poison in my veins again]_

The music throbbed loudly in Alice's house as Rosalie pulled her mustang '76 up to the street. All the spots in the driveway and on the street of the house were taken.

"Shit, looks like I'll have to park my baby in the woods behind the house," Rosalie grumbled in dismayed irritation.

"We should have come earlier," Bella surmised.

"And whose fault is that?" Rosalie reminded meanly.

"I know, you don't have to rub it in my face, okay?" Bella huffed and flopped back against her seat, careful to not crush her costume. Rosalie had spent a lot of time on it.

"I'm just teasing," Rosalie said with a wide smile, reaching over to touch Bella's naked knee to assure her.

Bella let out another huff and looked out the window as Rosalie drove them around back of the mansion, the music growing louder. The front lawn had been decorated with spooky decorations, half of which had been knocked down by drunk guests, the aftermath of red solo cups linking it to them.

"Don't get grumpy. We're here to have fun. If you look like that you'll ruin your look that I worked so hard to give you," she admonished now.

"Whatever," Bella grumbled under her breath. "Let's just go inside. I wanna at least get inside before my father finds out I'm gone."

They parked the car under a pine tree, next to a beat up pick up truck. Bella recognized it as Edward's. Edward was going to be at the party? Her heart began to race. Well of course he would be! Everyone came to Alice's parties. They were legendary.

"What are you staring at?" Rosalie asked, noticing Bella's staring.

"Oh, nothing. Just that Edward's here," Bella tried to shrug off her mounting excitement. No use in dreaming up fantasies if she didn't know if he was interested in her.

"Thinking of talking to him?" Rosalie asked.

"Maybe, if I can find him at the party," she answered as they walked through the dark, approaching the party.

"Help me find Emmett first. He's supposed to be somewhere inside," Rosalie said, grabbing Bella's hand and tugging her in. To get to the front door they passed by several gravestones, one with a mechanical hand that reached out for them. When they got up to the front porch, a robotic vampire figure jumped out at them. Bella screamed because she was closest to him and she bumped into Rosalie at this who chuckled.

"Seriously? You got scared cuz of that cheap thing?" Rosalie flicked it on it's face as it screamed out it's catchphrase 'I vant to drink your blood!'.

"It just surprised me," Bella replied, placing her free hand on her chest to calm down her heart.

"Baby," Rosalie laughed and Bella scowled, freeing herself from Rosalie and rushing into the fray of the house. She was in a sour mood because Rosalie had bitched and complained the whole night about how it sucked Bella had to make them late to this event because of the curfew. She was in no mood to take anymore shit from her, even if Rosalie had made her look amazing tonight. Her hair was flattened and sleek. And the make up on her face made her look like not a nerd for once.

But as usual, Rosalie's beauty outmatched any of Bella's. The red costume Rosalie wore was sinfully tight on her, garnering looks as she soon as she came inside. Even Bella's new appearance was overlooked. It was the norm, however, and Bella had gotten over this fact (mostly) that she would always pale in comparison to Rosalie. It'd never really bothered her because she had the most popular girl in school as her best friend and she got to see all the pretty and not so pretty sides of her which was more than anyone else could say.

The inside of the house was crowded and hot in here, and her angel wings scrapped harshly against the tight squeeze. Rosalie seemed to have a similarly hard time with her devil wings. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to wear costumes that took up so much space. The whole school looked to be here, and maybe some out of town high schoolers and college students too.

Rosalie's hand grabbed Bella's shoulder and tugged her in the left direction to where the punch was. "Let's get something to drink first."

Bella wasn't a huge fan of drinking, but she'd have a cup to appease her friend. Rosalie poured them two cups, Alice bouncing past them. She was all glittered up, with fairy wings on her back and a halter top that kept slipping down her front, nearly exposing her.

"I'm so glad you could make it, Rosalie," Alice slurred, completely ignoring Bella as usual. "Emmett's looking for you. He's in the back," she said and then bounced off with a giggle.

Rosalie went where Alice had told her Emmett would be. When she found him, Emmett dressed as a football player, she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and began kissing him. Bella felt it would be inappropriate to bother them, so she decided to just walk around the party and check it out. Hoping but not hoping to see a certain someone there. She didn't bother drinking, tapping her fingers on the cup, avoiding a wild arm that nearly sloshed it. But when she dodged it, she got distracted and tripped on something on the floor. She fell into someone, spilling some of her drink on him.

"Sorry," she mumbled out when the dude turned around. He squinted at her, before he realized who it was. "Bella?"

"Um...hi?" Bella questioned.

"It's me, Edward." Under his zombie make up it was hard to recognize him at first.

"Oh, hi!" she exclaimed, gushing to see him. Just her luck! They stood awkwardly staring at each other before he cleared his throat.

"Hey, you mind if we talk?" he asked her, lowering his face so she could hear him more clearly over the music. She didn't mind at all. She nodded her head yes, her halo almost falling of. He lead the way to the front of the house, to sit by the bay window. It was a bit emptier here because most of the kids were by the DJ booth or the liquor table.

"Zombie. Nice," she said, feeling super awkward now that it was just the two of them. She'd never had this much issue talking to him before. Why now? Was it because she knew she liked him? Rosalie would know how to talk in a situation like this. She was always talking her way out of things, or into things.

"Uh, thanks," he said, a touch sheepishly. "Just a quick look I put together. I like your angel costume."

"Thank you. Rosalie picked it out for me. We actually came matching. Angel and Devil."

"Suits you both," he said, smiling widely and with the fake gristle on his face, it looked a touch alarming. They eventually lapsed into an easier going conversation, laughing about this or that when out of the corner of Bella's eye she got the flash of red and blue light. Her smile dropped as she watched them approach.

"Shit," Edward followed her gaze. "The cops are here. I have to tell everyone." He raced off into the dining room, shouting warnings. Bella stood by the window, knowing, just knowing Charlie was going to be there. But he wasn't supposed to be on shift tonight. Unless he'd deliberately lied about that.

Panic began to creep through the house as information that the cops were here spread. Bella turned from the window just as she saw the cops pull up onto the driveway.

The cops raiding the party...Bella should have expected that to happen. Cops always raided parties if they got too big or too loud. She just thought that it wouldn't happen tonight of all nights. Which was stupid of her to think.

She needed to get Rosalie and get out of here before she got in trouble. She would not be looking forward to her father scolding her for this after she deliberately lied to his face.

"Rosalie?" Bella shouted out for her in the crush of voices and bodies as people ran so they wouldn't get caught. But she couldn't leave this place without her friend. "Shit, Rosalie!" Bella cried out and pushed her way through to the stairs, catching an elbow to the ribs. She sucked in a breath and breathed through the pain. She had last seen her going upstairs through the chaos. Bella hoped she was there.

She rushed up, nearly getting flattened to the wall as the police spoke over their megaphones. "Everyone out of this house. Or we will start arresting people for drinking underage!" Most kids were rushing out through the back door or through windows, trying to get to their cars.

Bella was the only one going the opposite way. "Bella, the exit is the other way," a hand grabbed at her wrist. Edward had followed her. Why hadn't he left yet?

"I have to find Rosalie. She drove me here," she shot back over her shoulder.

"I can drive you back home."

"I can't leave her."

Edward nodded his head in understanding and let her go. She made it to the top, staring in dismay at the multitude of rooms in the hallway. She began hurriedly opening them, shouting out, Rosalie! Into the lit rooms. She found one run filled with empty cups and what looked like a meth set up for kids to smoke from. Another had a rumpled up bed.

"We're coming in!" the police boomed from outside and Bella felt her hands begin to sweat as she felt danger mounting. Her father would be so furious to find her here after he had been so explicit in saying no on it.

At the fifth room, Bella was able to find it dimly lit, but the light from the hallway highlighted streaks of blonde lying on the floor. "Rosalie?" she questioned and turned on the lights. Her brown eyes grew wide and she put a hand to her mouth.

Rosalie's leg was bent at a weird angle and the front of her costume had been ripped open like flayed guts. She was lying on the floor, hand clamped down to her neck. Rivulets of blood were coming from it and she was gasping for air, eyes glassy. It surrounded her like a red cloud.

Bella screamed.

* * *

The hospital is too loud even in the quiet hours of the morning. Too loud for Bella's shaky emotional state right now. She's sitting in the waiting room, Charlie by her side. He's stroking his mustache, other hand deep in his police blazer. He's got blood smeared on the front of it. It was he who had heard Bella's loud scream, recognized it as hers, and rushed upstairs. He'd found her kneeling next to Rosalie, hands shaking and not knowing how to help her.

He'd sprung into action, applying pressure to the wound before barking out orders for an ambulance. He'd rode inside with Bella, the two of them silent as the paramedics did everything they could to save her.

And now she was in the hospital room, in who knows what condition. And Bella hates, hates, hates this.

"I told you not to go to the party."

And there it was, like Bella knew it would be. "Please, dad. Not right now," Bella said in a broken whisper.

He grunted but listened to her for now. Bella looked down at her grubby shoes. She had blood on her costume as well but she hadn't felt like changing when given the chance. Now she wished she had.

"Swan family?" a nurse approached them. She held a clipboard in her hands. "Rosalie is stable. If you'd like to see her-"

Bella was already on her feet and running past. Her shoes squeaked to a stop in front of the door. Bella's heart lurched in her chest when she saw the pale blonde lying on the bed. She was wearing hospital scrubs and had the blankets covering her. Tubes were running into her arms.

"Rosalie..." Bella breathed out, coming to stand at the end of her bed. The blonde's chest rose up and down softly. Bella was too afraid to come any closer. What if she ended up hurting her friend?

"...she lost a lot of blood. We had to give her a transfusion. She's stable now, but we need to keep her here for a while until we can make sure she's completely fine."

"And her throat?" Charlie's gruff voice asked as they entered the room at a slower pace.

"Ripped up. But we bandaged it. Luckily no super important vein was ripped. She might have scarring but she'll live."

"It's like the others..." Charlie trailed off, looking in concern at his crushed daughter.

"Rosalie...?" Bella tried again. This time Rosalie's eyes stirred. With some effort, she managed to open them, the heart monitor beeping a bit to indicate she was waking up.

"Bella...my little angel..." Rosalie said wanly, in her delirious phase seeing Bella with a halo of light around her. And with her costume, she indeed looked like an angel even with the grime staining the white. She lifted her hand with effort. Bella grabbed on to it. "You saved me."

"I didn't do anything," Bella said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"If you hadn't been there..." Rosalie left off on that.

"Rosalie, can you tell me who did it?" Charlie asked and the nurse tsked at him.

"Let the poor girl relax. You can grill her later," and she shooed the two of them out.

* * *

What happened to Rosalie became big news around the school, and everyone was plaguing Bella about it. About how Rosalie had been lucky enough to survive. Bella was ticked off and in no mood to answer. It didn't help that everyone that had been at the party had to be questioned on what happened. Including Bella. It was a frustrating, draining process. No one had seen anything strange. Whoever had hurt Rosalie had gone and come like a ghost.

Emmett had been a suspect, largely because he was her boyfriend. But they had nothing to pin on him because he had an alibi and besides, they knew he would never hurt her. He loved her too much for it.

The only place that Bella could find sanctum, from the interviews, the kids, and even her parents lectures on what she had done wrong- that this could have been her-, was in the hospital room with Rosalie. No press or police had been allowed inside for the week so she could recover from her wound and from the transfusion.

It was where Bella went to do her homework in peace and quiet, and just to spend time soaking in Rosalie's presence. She'd sit on the bed next to Rosalie, thankfully no more tubes to be careful for. The bandage around her neck was smaller and didn't bleed through anymore. And her hair was combed. She looked more like herself, even if her skin did have a paler pallor than before.

"How much boring school stuff did I miss?" Rosalie asks, fluffing up a pillow and putting it behind them so they could both lean on it.

"Not much. I took all your notes for you. And everyone in school is making you out to be some hero. Emmett's talking you up and down saying you fought the guy off, and others say you even killed him." Ridiculous lies. All of it.

Rosalie snorted at this so violently that she hurt her neck. She winced and grabbed at it.

"You okay?" Bella was immediately concerned.

"I'm fine. But I swear if I scar, I'll throw myself off of the nearest cliff."

"Don't say that."

"I will," Rosalie raised her brows, serious. "Looks are the only thing I have going for me in this small ass town and if I can't have those, then I am basically nothing."

"Don't say that," Bella dropped the pen she had been taking notes with in favor of grabbing Rosalie's hand. It felt cool to the touch. "You are so many things, Rosalie. Your value doesn't only come from your beauty."

"As if you would know. You don't have to worry about your looks. You have your grades, and you have friends at school that won't backstab you, and you've got a future to go to one of the best schools-" Rosalie's tone is soft, not cruel, and yet it hurts all the same to hear it.

"Rosalie-"

"No," Rosalie cuts off bitterly and rests her head on Bella's shoulder. "I don't wanna talk about it anymore."

Bella let's out an annoyed sigh but does as asked. She turns back to her work, attempting to focus on it. She tries and she fails several times. She is distracted by the tingles Rosalie's face burrowing deeper into her neck gives her.

"Quit sniffing me. I spent the whole day at school," Bella said defensively. "I know I probably don't smell my best." She pushed at Rosalie's face lightly so to stop this. The blonde pulled back, sucking in her bottom lip.

"You smell good. Like, really good. Are you using a different perfume?" her voice is lower than normal.

"What?" Bella's jaw drops open. She hasn't used any new perfume. And she smells good? After a whole day of tedium?

"Yea," Rosalie says, and her blue eyes seem darker than usual. "You smell scrumptious."

Bella lets out a strangled chuckle, not sure what else to do, so she says, "stop being a weirdo."

Rosalie smiles back and playfully pushes Bella, making her almost fall off the side of the bed.

* * *

When Rosalie comes back to school it causes a stir. Because of course it would. Bella barely gets any time with her because of the fact that Rosalie is swamped by admirers and those who want to hear what really happened from her. After school it doesn't get any better, the police questioning her on who she had been attacked by.

Rosalie had long told Bella she didn't know who, because she had come up to the dark room for a moment of peace. She'd sat on the bed, on her phone, when the door had opened. But she couldn't see who had come in before the door closed. She'd gone up to confront them with her phone flashlight but they had grabbed her and bitten her. She couldn't even scream, it happened so quick.

This means whoever is responsible for all this, has no way of being tracked down. If Rosalie is upset about the attack, she doesn't show it. Even the neck bandage is gone. Only two light spots remain where she'd been hurt. But they can barely been seen from far away. Her confidence is restored.

Bella is glad, because she'd like to forget this whole horrible thing ever happened. She wants the town to move on.

She's putting her books away for the end of the day when someone familiar approaches her. It's Edward, in a casual blue sweater and loose jeans. He leans against her locker, head bent a bit down.

"Hey, Bella," he says.

"Hey, Edward."

"I had fun with you...at the party. I thought maybe we could do it again, some time? If you'd like," Edward said, fingers fidgeting with the spirals on his notebook. "I thought...you know, you could use a break from the craziness."

"Of course. I would be happy to," Bella nearly gushed.

He smiled shyly at her, that crooked grin of his. "Cool. Can I get your number?"

They exchange numbers on scraps of paper, and he leaves, waving and smiling at her. Bella sighs happily to herself.

"Did mister tall and brooding ask you on a date?" a voice says in her ear and Bella jumps, nearly dropping her stuff. When had Rosalie snuck up so silently behind her?

Bella turns to face her, Rosalie smiling a toothy grin. "Seems he's into you."

"Yea, I wasn't sure he would be."

"That's a relief. And here we were, thinking you'd die a virgin," Rosalie said, bumping Bella's hip playful. Bella blushed and laughed. "You are a virgin, right?" Rosalie added, her smile suddenly dropping.

"Yea, I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Bella's smile also dropped, confused by this sudden shift.

"Nothing," Rosalie mutters and turns to spin her lock combination open. Bella frowns as Rosalie insists on avoiding her gaze now.

* * *

Bella and Edward spend the whole night talking on the phone. And the whole next evening too. They make plans to go to the movies to watch a film together over the weekend. Bella could really use it. She needs a break. She needs something to make her happy.

"You can't do that," Rosalie says point blank when Bella mentions this to her. Bella thought the blonde would be happier, given how she always teased Bella about her trouble with boys.

"W-why not?"

"Because! I had something planned for you."

"For me?"

"Yes, this weekend. I know things had been a bit hectic, but I really wanted to thank you for helping me. For saving me." Rosalie took Bella's hands in her own. "You wouldn't say no to that, would you?"

No, Bella couldn't say no to it, even if she'd been so excited to having her first date with Edward. "Um...that's fine. I'll tell him. He and I can reschedule."

"That's my girl," Rosalie said, chucking Bella gently under the chin. "See you there." Her eyes raked up and down Bella's body. "And wear something cute."


	3. Chapter 3

_[You're a heavenly creature_

_With a real dark agenda_  
_You can turn a believer_  
_To a damn dirty sinner]_

"Wow. This is really...fancy," Bella said in breathless astonishment as she looked up at the very swanky lettering on the very swanky restaurant they were going to.

"I bet this is better than wherever Edward was going to take you to," Rosalie said arrogantly, tossing her nicely styled hair over her shoulder before she strode forward with a haughty sniff.

Bella didn't argue back because it was probably true. She didn't think that Edward was very rich, but Rosalie most certainly was. They went inside, taking a seat somewhere in the back.

"Order anything you'd like,'' Rosalie said, slipping off her coat and revealing she was wearing a red dress with a very low cleavage. Bella couldn't help from staring at it, though she tried to avert her eyes. She wasn't the only one having trouble. Their waiter was staring a bit too closely for Bella's tastes and she felt that familiar tinge of irritation that he was.

Bella should be used to Rosalie garnering so much attention from men, and she told herself it didn't bother her. But it always did. It always made her want to protect her friend. Keep her hidden from the world. She didn't like their hungry leers. Emmett was the exception. The man was so in love with her, and he was goofy and silly and kind. Emmett was the only guy Bella trusted around Rosalie.

They order their meals and Bella lets out a small sigh of relief when the waiter leaves and stops his ogling. "I like your sweater," Rosalie says to Bella, eyes raking over her. Bella had worn the nicest sweater she had, and some skinny jeans. Both in black. "It makes you look smart," Rosalie said, curling her tongue on that word.

Bella blushed. It was very rarely that Rosalie complimented anyone and Bella would be stupid to refuse it. "Thanks."

Rosalie smiles gently and takes a sip of her water.

They spend two hours there, talking, laughing and eating. It's so nice like this. Bella feels warm and a bit sleepy from all she's eaten and how full she is on Rosalie. She will never admit it out loud, but being the center of Rosalie's attention is the best feeling in the world. When she looks at no one else but Bella. When she laughs at all her jokes, hangs onto every last word of hers. It makes Bella want to do back flips.

And Bella is so happy that Rosalie is still here, that she didn't lose her to that monster. Rosalie pays for the bill and slips her coat back on. They walk, arm in arm down the street to where Rosalie parked her car.

"We could go to a bookstore. I'll buy out any book you want. Screw that, I'll buy you a whole fucking bookcase," Rosalie suggests and Bella shakes her head though she is pleased internally.

"You don't have to do that."

"But I want to do that," Rosalie says, stopping them. They're standing near the mouth of a dark alleyway, only a feeble lamp lighting the street and their faces. They're so close like this, Bella can see the eyelashes framing Rosalie's blue eyes. "You deserve that in the least," Rosalie finishes softly. Bella opens her mouth, not sure how to deal with Rosalie in such a moment when suddenly the blonde lurches from her with a low groan.

"Rose...?" Bella questions as Rosalie blindly reaches out and places a hand on the wall to support herself. She's grabbing her stomach. Bella goes to reach out for her but Rosalie runs from her touch, deeper into the alleyway. "Don't," she manages to worm out of her throat, falling to her knees, as if something is dragging her down against her will.

Then she throws up.

Black. It was a stream of black that erupted from Rosalie's mouth. Thick, like tar. And smelling just like it too.

That wasn't normal. Not at all.

"Rosalie, oh god," Bella cried out, hands to her mouth, feeling like she would be sick too.

The stream ended, Rosalie collapsing onto her backside, breathing hard. Her eyes were delirious and she let out a pained groan.

"Help, you need help," Bella cried out, shaking herself out of her horrified stupor. "I'm going- you wait here. I'll be back." She rushed away, knowing the restaurant was only two blocks from here. It was still open at this hour so she knew they would have a phone she could use. But every step felt like she was bogged down. Like she was running in slow motion.

She ran into the restaurant like a maniac, breathless and barely making any sense. All she could yell was for them to get her a phone. Eventually someone realized she wasn't acting but that she was serious.

She took the phone handle from someone's hand and blabbered into it. Her mind was whirling so badly she was barely aware of the odd stares she was getting or the way she was saying things into the phone. When she heard confirmation that help was coming. She ran back to where she'd left Rosalie. Except when she got back to the alley, nobody was there. Rosalie was gone, only the black liquid she'd coughed up there. Bella span in a circle, feeling dread crawl up to her throat. Where was she? What had happened?

"Oh, fuck. Rosalie...please," she gasped, tearing at her hair. She couldn't do this again. She couldn't. If Rosalie was really lost this time...a sob tore from her lips, covered up by the whine of an approaching ambulance.

* * *

Her father had to pick her up from the Port Angeles station and take her home. He didn't say anything on the car ride home and she appreciated that because she would fall apart if he so much as said hello. She trudged up the stairs, her mother watching her go up, glass of rum held tight in her hand.

Bella plopped face down onto her pillows, not even bothering to change. She just laid there and laid there, feeling useless and hopeless. As if she should be doing something, but what? How else could she help Rosalie?

Her mind whirled and ran in circles and she lay there. At some point she got up, washed her face, and changed into her pjs. She could hear her parents talking downstairs and she knew the police were looking for Rosalie. She just hoped it wouldn't be too late.

Vivid images of Rosalie lying in a pool of red flashed before her eyes.

What if it had been that man from before? Come to finish her?

No. Bella squeezed her eyes tight so she wouldn't feel this pain. She wouldn't think of that. Everything would be okay.

Eventually, emotionally exhausted, Bella fell into a fitful sleep. Not an hour after she had, she had a visitor that had appeared up the drain pipe to her window.

The window to Bella's room slid open and with the silence of a cat and the agility of one too, Rosalie went in. Her locks were silver in the moonlight, and the breeze from the open window stirred them, revealing a patch of what looked to be dried blood that also coated the front of her white t-shirt. She stared down at Bella's body, face expressionless except for the empty pits of black that her eyes had become. She edged silently to the bed, placing her weight carefully on the bed so as not to wake Bella.

Rosalie's body slid over Bella's, mouth opening wide to reveal fangs. She lowered them down, closer and closer to Bella's sleeping form, and then-

Bella woke up, sitting up panting. The sun filtered in through the window. She grabbed at her neck before rushing out of bed and looking in her mirror. Nothing was there. It was fine. Then why had she had that horrible dream? Like Rosalie was some sort of blood sucking creature?

It must have been the stress of Rosalie going missing last night.

"Good news, Bella," her father said as she came downstairs for breakfast. "Rosalie's been found. She called in this morning to say she's safe and sound at home. The search is over." He's pouring milk into his mug but Bella is so relieved with this news she runs into him to hug him, nearly upsetting his coffee.

"Wow, Bells," he chuckles but she lets out a single sob. She'd been so worried. And now Rosalie was fine. What was going on? She let go of her father and ran upstairs to get changed. She would drive to Rosalie's house and see if she was there. If not, she would see her at school. She just had to see her. Make sure she was alright.

She drives over in her Honda, and no matter how many times she rings the doorbell to Rosalie's mansion, no one answers. Her car isn't here, so she must have drove to school. Bella drives in that direction. Her hands shake on the wheel and she sloppily parks her car. She rushes as she gets out and almost forgets to take her bag too as she legs it inside. She goes to their locker spot and her heart drops from her chest.

That familiar shock of blonde hair. That slim but curvy figure.

"Rosalie. Rosalie," Bella nearly trips over her feet to get to her. Rosalie turns around, brow arched in confusion as if she can't understand Bella's reaction. The brunette gets up close to her, grabbing her by her covered arm, feeling that she'd real. She is.

"Bella..." Rosalie starts, backing up a step as if Bella is being unreasonable. Weird. Bella's hand drops from her.

"Where did you disappear to last night? Where were you?"

Rosalie shrugs and Bella can't accept this. "Seriously. You're not going to say anything? I was worried out of my mind for you. I almost lost you once and-" here Bella cuts herself off, too upset to continue.

This finally seems to register to Rosalie and her nonchalant attitude goes away.

"I'm sorry," she says, and she never apologizes. Almost never. This means a lot. Rosalie cups her chin with one hand, looking deeply into Bella's eyes, as if they were lovers about to confess feelings for the first time. "I didn't mean to scare you. Some guy found me, and helped me up and to his house. Turned out I just needed some medicine to settle my stomach. And some tea. And because it was so late, he let me stay over and he drove me home the next morning."

Bella's brows furrowed. This story didn't seem right. It just didn't.

"Then why didn't you call my house? You could have let me know."

"I didn't feel well! I could barely stay awake. Did you honestly think I would think of calling anyone in that moment?" Rosalie rolled her eyes as if this should be obvious.

"You should have still called me. I was worried sick. I had my dad looking for you, putting the city on high alert-"

Rosalie placed a hand unexpectedly over Bella's rambling mouth. The hand was cold. Like ice.

"Bella, seriously. Stop freaking out." Shaking her head as in disbelief of how Bella was acting, Rosalie walked away, leaving a frustrated Bella standing alone in the halls.

* * *

Rosalie is distant for the following week, making cutting and rude comments about Bella whenever they're together. It's unbearable, not knowing what Bella did to deserve this sort of treatment. And she wants to beg for Rosalie's forgiveness. She just wants to talk to her again.

She confides in Edward over the phone who tells her she needs to be assertive in this situation. That she should figure things out first before apologizing. "Look...I know the two of you are like...deeply wrapped into each other, but you can't let her control you."

"Oh, not you too," Bella grumbles, rolling her eyes.

"Look, I'm just stating a fact."

"No, a rumor. That some jealous bitch started up in school because she couldn't be friends with Rosalie."

Edward is silent for a moment, as if parsing his words. "But you do have to admit you two are like...abnormally close."

"Edward, we've been friends for years. This sort of thing is normal for besties. You wouldn't get it cause you're a dude."

"Right," he huffed, and the two felt an uneasy tension rise in the air between them. "Anyways, just talk to her." And he clicked the phone off.

The next day, Bella decided to follow Rosalie into the bathroom. The blonde had been looking a bit haggard as of late. Bags under her eyes, snapping at anyone that came close to her, and sitting hunched over at her desk, fingers ripping into her notebook as if she was trying to restrain herself from doing something. Bella even heard her muttering something under her breath but she never got onto what she was saying. And the divide between them grew.

"You and your girlfriend break up?" Lauren came to tease meanly as Bella sat at her lunch table, Edward sitting with her. Bella glared at the preppy looking blonde. So much a Rosalie wanna be.

"Butt out of it," Bella grumbled, just wanting to enjoy her sandwich in peace.

"Yea, go away, Lauren," Edward added on, though more demurely.

"Watch out Eddy boy," Lauren snickered meanly, her two sidekicks, Jessica and Angela going along with it. "She and Ro-"

"Excuse me," Emmett said in his loud booming voice and they startled, backing up as he sat down at Bella's table. "I'd like to talk to my friend. So if you don't mind doing like a banana and splitting that would be great."

Lauren stomped her foot and huffed but the three of them walked off. Seems she wouldn't stand up to her crush. "You're not even that cute!" she called out. Okay, so maybe she would. Emmett shrugged it off.

"Hey, Bells. Can you tell me what's up with Rosalie? She's been acting all weird these past two weeks. And she won't return any of my calls. Or let me into her house."

"I don't know," she said in dismay. "She's not talking to me."

Emmett let out a discontent sigh. "She's not saying jack shit to me either." He took out an apple and bit into it. "I saw her go into the bathroom. Can you go make sure she's fine? Please?" With his handsome face pouting, it was hard to say no to him. And it was about Rosalie. Bella did need to go talk to her eventually.

"Okay," she pushed herself up from the table and walked away to the bathroom. She pushed the door open, calling out for her bestie.

"Rosalie...are you okay?" Bella can hear running water and low moaning sounds from inside. She rounds the corner and finds the blonde, head submerged under the faucet. She pulls her head out a second later, not even out of breathe. She's staring hard into the mirror, wet blonde strands of her hair hanging around her as the water fills the sink with a loud sloshing sound. Her hands are gripping the metal sink so hard it's creaking under her hold.

"Hey...can we talk?" Bella asks, timidly keeping a distance. Something is happening. Something is wrong. Rosalie's head snaps to her. Her eyes are black under the florescent lights and there's a look on her face that Bella can't read. It seems dangerous.

"It's not fair," Rosalie half sobs, half snarls, the words biting their way out of her mouth. "Why does everyone smell so good? And why do you smell the best out of them all?"

"Um...what, what are you talking about?" Bella breathes out and attempts a shaky smile.

Rosalie tears herself from the sink vehemently and marches over to Bella, so quickly that it shouldn't be possible. She closes the long distance, pushing Bella against the wall so hard her head cracks against the tile. Rosalie's face is instantly on her neck, inhaling deeply as her hands drag the front of Bella's shirt up and closer to her.

The moan Rosalie lets out is simply decadent and Bella's spine races with shiver. Her heart pounds loudly in her chest and it only makes Rosalie press her whole body against her. She's chilly and with her wet hair dripping down onto Bella like tear drops, it only makes goosebumps rise up her arms.

"Rosalie are you okay?" Bella asks not daring to touch her back or to move, fearing whatever might happened next.

Rosalie gives a low pitying chuckle, dragging her lips up and down Bella's neck. "I'm sooooo thirsty," she purred. "I need a nice good drink."

"I could get you a water," Bella suggested and hated the weak tremor in her voice. Rosalie was freaking her out.

"You smell scared. Are you scared?"

Bella stiffens up at this. How would Rosalie know?

"It ruins your scent," Rosalie tacks on before pulling her face away to look at Bella. Her eyes are like endless pits of the abyss from this close up, and Bella can see the black veins creeping from under her lashes, faint but there. Rosalie looks over Bella's face, a playfully smirk on her lips. "Don't be scared. I won't ever hurt you," her hands swept up to cup Bella's face. She pressed her forehead against hers. Her voice was low, a whispered promise. Then her soft but cool lips pressed a gentle kiss to Bella's forehead and then Rosalie was gone.

Bella shook and slid down the ball, crumpling up into a ball. What was going on?

She doesn't see Rosalie for the rest of the school day.

* * *

Rosalie calls Bella after dinner that night.

"Bella," Rosalie purrs in that voice she only uses on guys she wants to sleep with. "I'm feeling so much better now. Let's go back to being friends."

"I never stopped being your friend," Bella said slowly, her brain still trying to process all this. What was the blonde playing at.

"Good. Because you can't ever stop being my friend," Rosalie said, her voice becoming more nasty before it perked up again. "I feel soooo amazing, Bella. Like you would never believe." There was a thump and Bella could imagine Rosalie twirling around in her pink princess room and falling onto her dozens of pillows.

What she didn't know was that on the other end, Rosalie also had a knife in her free hand, careful to avoid the cord of the phone. Smiling with too sharp teeth she decided on where to press it down.

"So powerful. And strong." She didn't even hiss or wince when she stabbed herself right in the heart with the knife. All if did was rip through her white tee and shatter across her skin into tiny pieces. She giggled. This was fun.

Bella's brow furrowed up. She had no idea to say to this. She just hung up, her chest pounding wildly.

"Was that Rosalie?" Renee asks and continues without even waiting for an answer. "Tell her to come over for dinner some time. With some wine."

Bella nods her head numbly and goes upstairs.

When she wakes, it's to terrible news. Mike their quarterback goes missing. The hunt for him is widespread but far too late.

The coach finds him under the bleachers with his neck ripped out and all his blood drained. Skin leeched of all life, and his eyes staring unseeingly into the sky. They find him around last period, the administration calling the police and demanding the school be shut down as the danger was too close.

And Bella knows who did it even if the headlines says something else. It wasn't the guy this time. She crumpled the newspaper up and tried not to hyperventilate when Rosalie came up behind her, so silently, breathing down her neck as she wrapped her arms around her waist. A lover's embrace.

She's been looking amazing lately. Hair bouncy and full of life. Face perfect, not a single break out. She even looks airbrushed, which shouldn't be possible. But somehow she's become even hotter than before and everyone has noticed. Bella most of all. It's made her think weird things lately. Inappropriate things. Rosalie's hand slides up to Bella's throat, lightly caressing the column of it. Bella doesn't dare to swallow.

"Hm...two weeks of no school," Rosalie hummed into Bella's ear, making the brunette shiver for many reasons. Rosalie's overpowering but nice smell wrapped around Bella like a vice, choking her. "So much time for us to spend together." That sounded more like a threat than a promise. With that she moved away.

Bella shudders and throws the balled up paper into a nearby trash can. It misses


	4. Chapter 4

_[Baby, I'll learn to touch you_   
_I wanna breathe into your well_   
_See, I gotta hunt you_   
_I gotta bring you to my hell_   
_Baby, I wanna fuck you]_

"Isn't this amazing," Rosalie said, striding around Bella's room in her too tight pjs. Was it Bella, or was Rosalie's nightwear...smaller than normal? Her shorts only ride up to mid thigh and her shirt was practically a crop top. All in pink of course. It was a nice color against her pale skin. She fluffed her hair out in the mirror, admiring her looks as she so often did.

Rosalie never hid the fact she was vain.

"What is? The fact that Mike is dead?" Bella asks, flipping through the newspaper for some good news. She tries to keep her tone even but it comes out scathing. Maybe she's overthinking things, but she can't help it. Something deep in her gut is telling her something is not right with Rosalie. It's a weird connection they share, one that could never be explained. So, Bella is on edge. Constantly worried something will happen. She wonders if Rosalie is aware of this too. Right now she is too busy preening in the mirror.

Rosalie scoffed, giving the mirror a kiss and sultry look. "Who even cares about that loser? I meant our sleepovers. Since we don't have school we can sleep over at each other's houses each night."

Bella can't keep pretending. She throws her newspaper away in disgust. "Seriously? Mike is dead and you don't care? We've known him since pre-k."

Rosalie stops her preening and turns to scowl at Bella, one hand on her hip. "We didn't know him _know_ him," she points out.

"Still. Doesn't this bother you? You got attacked like that too and now you're all chill about it!" Bella threw her hands up in the air, bringing her knees to her chest. Rosalie walks over to the bed, sitting down by Bella.

"But I'm here, aren't I?" she said softly, eyes searching Bella's. She touched the brunette's cheek. Her hand was so damned cold.

"You're freezing. Put some clothes on." And okay, maybe that sounds a bit snappy but honestly Bella doesn't know what to make of this. She fears her best friend has turned into something because of whatever that man had done to her. But that sounds stupid. Like some sort of horror movie plot. It's unrealistic. These things can't happen in real life.

"Why don't you warm me up," Rosalie whispers instead, not taking offense to this. She walks around the other side of the bed, switches off the night lamp and slides in under the covers to join Bella. She wraps her cold but beautiful body around Bella. The brunette shivers.

"Don't worry about Mike, okay? Don't worry about him. You'll be safe, and that's all that matters," she whispers into Bella's neck. The brunette doesn't say anything, her heart thumping in her chest. Eventually she manages to fall asleep, and when she wakes up that morning, it is to Rosalie's cold body still around her.

It has not warmed up at all due to Bella's contact with it, or the covers. It's not normal.

And Bella worries.

* * *

Rosalie doesn't leave Bella's house in the morning. She stays there, for three full days, relaxing with her family, talking to them, laughing with them. Whatever Rosalie is, she's...still so much like herself. But Bella is sure she didn't imagine the scene in the bathroom. The comments about people smelling good.

And Rosalie doesn't eat. She declines the meals citing she's watching her figure, or she pretends to eat them, but Bella notices the food being dumped into a napkin under the table. It makes her nervous and each time the feeling strikes up, Rosalie notices, her eyes narrowing and her nostrils flaring. Like she can smell it.

Rosalie won't even let Bella talk to Edward.

Bella merely manages a hello to him when he's calling to check up on her and Rosalie quietly sneaks up behind her, and snatches the phone away from her. "Sorry E-boy, but she's busy with me. Don't call." And she hangs up. It's so rude, that Bella sputters for a full minute as she follows Rosalie indignantly up the stairs, where the blonde is going to Bella's bedroom, like she's just won a debate to win all debates.

"Rosalie, the fuck!" Bella makes out, shutting the door behind them.

Rosalie makes a circle with her mouth, sitting cross legged on the bed. "Did you just curse?"

"Yes! Because...you just can't do that to Edward."

Rosalie rolls her eyes, looks at her perfect nails. "You wanted to play girlfriend boyfriend with him that bad?"

"You know I like him," Bella began plaintively, coming closer to Rosalie until she was standing in front of her.

Rosalie looks up, her eyes flashing black, and then she grabs Bella. Before the brunette knows it she is flat on her back on the bed, Rosalie hovering over her. Her blonde tresses tickle Bella's cheek and her eyes are full on black this time, gazing down at Bella in a mix of displeasure and something else. "Then you should practice how to be a better girlfriend. You think he'll be satisfied with innocence?" Rosalie said her voice turning rough, bitter. "Boys only want you innocent at the beginning, but they want to chip away at you, every last piece, until you are nothing but dirty and used. Worthless," she said, raking hands down Bella's sides and making her squirm because it tickled.

"He's not like that," Bella countered. Why was Rosalie acting like this?

"Oh?" Rosalie says mockingly and then leans down and kisses Bella on the lips. Bella makes a surprised sound and tries to push Rosalie off of her. But the blonde is stone, immobile. Bella quickly gives up after this because it's _Rosalie Hale_ kissing her. And she can't deny this, can't deny how nice it feels to indulge like this once again. They hadn't kissed like this since Freshman year because Rosalie had said they needed to stop playing around and get real boyfriends. The blonde's lips are slow, caressing, as if tasting Bella's mouth. Her tongue licks into her's and Bella grabs at those same shoulders she'd been pushing only a second ago as her stomach curls in on itself and she needs something to anchor herself with.

She's such a good kisser. It must come with kissing all those boys.

Rosalie presses herself down lower onto Bella, her breasts pressing just right into the brunette's. Rosalie's body is still so cold on her but it feels nice now, because Bella feels like she is going to overheat. Her lips push back into Rosalie's, whimpers of delight dying in the back of her throat. She won't let them out. She doesn't want Rosalie to know how much she enjoys this. She can't.

Otherwise the game would be ruined.

But she can't lie about the heat or the growing wetness inside her underwear to herself. Rosalie makes what sounds like a growl above her and the fabric next to Bella's head rips loudly. It's enough to get her to finally tear her head from Rosalie and look at where Rosalie's hand has torn through the comforter.

"Rosalie?" Bella gasps, her heart thumping loudly in her ears.

Rosalie pauses on top of her and looks to where Bella is. For a long moment, they don't talk and then Rosalie is ripping herself off of Bella like she's disgusted by her. "Rose-"

But she's gone, not even the slam of the door to indicate she left. She just...disappears into thin air.

Bella feels cold now.

* * *

Bella can't sleep. It's all fitful dreams of Rosalie. Kissing her, biting her. Blood on her mouth, dripping down her front. Cries of a boy, getting ripped apart by long pink nails. Bella sweats and she twists the covers around her, fisting the spot Rosalie ripped. She awakens when the window slides open, but doesn't open her eyes until she hears the shower in her bathroom run.

She untangles the sheets from her legs and goes, not even attempting to be quiet. She opens the door and finds Rosalie there, washing. She throws back the curtains, not even caring about modesty. The blonde's body is clean, no traces of blood on it. Rosalie smirks as Bella's eyes check over every last angle on her. "Like what you see?" she asks, turning to Bella and squeezing her breasts together. "Or do you wanna play naughty wife and husband?" That makes the pulse pound in Bella's neck but she takes a step back, and another one until she falls back onto her bed. She lies there, nightmares still ringing inside her head. Rosalie joins her a second later, cold despite the steam of the shower, and smelling fresh, like Bella's body wash.

"Where did you go?" Bella asked, voice muffled by sheets.

"Nowhere," Rosalie said, tucking back a strand of hair behind Bella's ear even if the brunette is facing the mattress, face buried deep as if that will protect her from all of this.

The answer is a lie and they both know it. Bella doesn't sleep for the rest of the night, just lying there like that. And neither does Rosalie. But it's not anxiety that is keeping her up.

* * *

Why Rosalie? Why did she become this...this thing?

Was it because not all of the blood had been drained in her veins? Bella has too many questions and nowhere to ask them. She needs books, needs a way to research this. But how can she when Rosalie is hovering around her all the time?

The news that morning is bleak. Another murder. Rosalie pretends to be shocked. She does a good job of it. But Bella knows better and she just looks on blankly when Lauren's face pops up on the news report.

Bella wonders whose next.

* * *

It's on day five that Rosalie announces something.

"I'm going to get my room ready for you back at home. Be a good girl and wait for me," Rosalie says, ducking down to press a kiss to Bella's ear lobe. Then she's gone and Bella feels like she can breathe finally. She calls Edward as soon as Rosalie is gone. She doesn't know why she calls him. It's not like she can tell him what she suspects happened to Rosalie. He'd call her insane. And maybe she is. After all, this is all so absurd. But listening to his soft dulcet tones soothes her. Gives her a sense of normalcy.

"You hear about Lauren?" he asks.

"Yea."

"It's a damned shame. Never really liked her, but she didn't deserve to die."

"I know. She didn't," and Rosalie had decided she should. Was it because she'd come after Emmett one time to many? Or because she'd used to bully Bella in middle school? Whatever the cause it does not matter now. It's too late and Bella wishes she'd done something about it before.

"Hey, I know this isn't exactly a great time, but we never did manage to have our first date. And I'd really like to take you out before things get worse. So...are you free this weekend?" he asks hopefully and a touch morosely.

Bella thinks back to how Rosalie wants them to do sleepovers every night and answers, "Yes."

* * *

School gets shut down for another week, even if Lauren was found behind her expansive mansion. But students are getting targeted and parents are running scared. There is so much pressure on Charlie to solve this thing and it's driving him crazy because whoever is doing this, never leaves any evidence behind, other than those torn throats and bodies emptied of blood.

Like a vampire, Bella vaguely thinks but wants to laugh as soon as she thinks it. Those things aren't real. But what is very real right now is how Rosalie is painting Bella's nails a matching pink shade and is blabbering about some cute boys she saw in the magazine. Bella can barely focus, lost in her deep dark thoughts. Even the cheery tones of Rosalie's princess wonderland bedroom and her engaging smile, cannot do anything to disrupt the chill in her body.

"I'm going out with Edward tomorrow," she tells Rosalie, cutting off the blonde's spiel. "He's picking me up from your house."

Rosalie looks lost for a second before she smiles. "I don't think it's a good idea to be going out like that right now, when there's a killer on the loose."

"It's Edward," Bella says, irritated by Rosalie's statement. She raises her eyes challengingly to Rosalie. "I'll be fine."

Rosalie's lips twist up into a pained smile. She goes back to painting Bella's nails. She doesn't blabber now.

* * *

Rosalie helps Bella pick out an outfit for the date. Gives her tips and pointers. She acts like a best friend. It's refreshing to see her acting her shallow self again. "Where are you two going?" she asks and Bella answers casually, "the bookstore."

Is it bad, that Bella is using Edward to drive her out so she can get books on the occult? But she needs to get them. Needs to find what is wrong with Rosalie. Wants to help her. She just wants her best friend back, not this killer in beautiful skin.

His eyebrows go high up when she sees her pull off a book on vampires from the shelf as soon as she goes into the store in Port Angeles. "Didn't peg you for one of those."

"Hm, just a recent interest. I like learning about a lot of things," she says off handily, chewing nervously on her bottom lip. He's cute in his green sweater and loose pants, his hair all messy just the way she likes. But she can't focus on him. Rosalie is taking up her attention, even when she's not here. Just like she always does.

"Okay. I'll be checking out some robotics books," he tells her and leaves. She skims through as quickly as she can on the text given to her. She skims and she skims and her mouth dries out in dread. Cold skin, beauty, fangs, a thirst for blood. All things Rosalie has. But does she have fangs? Bella didn't feel them when they kissed last time. She needs to know.

There's no easy way to kill a vampire. Only fire works. But how is Bella going to do that? She doesn't want to kill Rosalie. She wants to save her.

"Done?" Edward asks, a stack of books in his hand.

"Yea," Bella puts the books back, hoping her voice isn't too shaky. "Turns out I'm not really a big fan of this."

"Food?" he suggests instead and they go to the cashier so he can purchase his books before they go to a diner down the street. She tries to keep her mind on him. This is her first date after all! But it's ruined, marred by the murders and by her worry over Rosalie.

"Sorry," Edward says when he drops Bella outside of Rosalie's house in his beat up truck.

"Sorry?" she questions, confused.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't make you smile." He gives a wry grin, scuffing his shoe on the gravel of the drive.

"Oh, that's not on you," Bella says, now realizing how morose she'd been this whole time. She thought she had done a good job of hiding it.

"Then what?"

"It's just...everything happening in our town and my dad is stressed about it all and it's stressing me out-"

He leans in and kisses her. A peck so light on her lips it stuns her to silence. He smells like soap and pine needles and his lips taste like mint. "Don't stress so much. I'll protect you. I'll always protect you."

And her heart swells to two times it's size in her chest as she throws her arms around his neck and kisses him, losing herself in the kiss. Holding onto it like it is a lifeline to peace and sanity. To getting out of this horrid mess. He kisses her back just as desperately and when they pull apart his cheeks are flushed.

"Uh, good night Bella. Have fun with Rosalie." He goes into his truck and drives off. She watches him go. She can feel eyes on her, has felt eyes on her the whole time but when she turns to the window, it's empty.

And when she goes inside the house, Rosalie is nowhere to be found.

* * *

Edward doesn't make much of it when his truck starts to creak as he takes it down a bend. This old machine is always making worrisome noises, but he's gotten used to it by now. The evening stretches out in front of him, his lights cutting through the dusk. He is high on his kiss with Bella. He's never kissed a girl before and he knows the imprint of her lips on his will keep him awake through most of the night.

It's only when the creaking groans and shuts, and a cool breeze flutters into the interior of the cab that he frowns and looks over to find Rosalie sitting in his passenger seat. He screams and his hands lock on the wheel, jerking it. She calmly reaches out and straightens it before he can take them over the ledge. His foot presses down and he brakes the car, heart racing in his chest.

"Calm down. Don't want you dying before I make use of you," Rosalie says, voice dark.

"How did you get in here?" he stares at her, eyes wide. All the pleasant feelings Bella gave him are gone.

"I walked," she says and gives him a girlish giggle as she slinks over the console to him. She's clad in nothing but a tee and shorts, odd clothing choice for the weather in Forks. Her eyes got more serious. "You and I need to have a talk about Bella."

* * *

She wasn't going to lose her.

Not to Edward.

Not to some boy.

Not to some girl.

Not to anyone.

This thing that had crawled into her, infested her blood, poisoned her mind, would not let anyone else have Bella. Maybe it was a feeling she'd always had but couldn't see until now because she had been some vapid girl. This defensiveness and desire to keep Bella close to her at all times. Their souls just spoke to each other in ways no one else's could.

And when she'd seen Edward's lips on Bella's, it was all Rosalie could do not to crack the window in half, jump out there and rip his throat apart. But Bella liked Edward, and Rosalie couldn't hurt him like that. No, she had to hurt him in other ways. Because Bella was hers. Only allowed to be hers. And so what if she kissed Edward back.

That kiss was nothing compared to those they had shared.

The thing inside her screamed and yowled for Bella, more than it did for blood. The brunette smelled so good. It made Rosalie's mouth water to be around her. It made her body tingle. And it made her want to wrap herself around Bella and never let her go.

She wanted her so badly. And it was hard to act normal around her. To act like the supportive friend. She wasn't human anymore. She couldn't offer up that charade. And she could feel it slipping from her, the more she drank, the longer it lingered in her flesh and bones and blood.

It was why she was hauling a frightened Edward up to her room. He was bound and gagged expertly. Bella was downstairs right now, no doubt waiting on Rosalie, but she had no problem scaling up the side of her house with one hand.

The powers and abilities were great. She'd never looked or felt better. But she'd never asked for this. Never asked to have to drink blood and kill others just so she could live. And she still had no idea who'd done this to her. If she did, she'd rip them apart, limb for limb. She hauled Edward into her room and deposited him past her rows and rows of shoes.

"Bella, doesn't want you," Rosalie whispered harshly. "And I am going to prove it. Make you watch every agonizing second of it, before I drink you dry painfully," she promised, a pointed smile making it's way across her lips. Then she closed the door on a bound and gagged Edward, but kept the closet a crack open enough so he could see out with one eye.

Then, she leaves the house through the window and strides up to it to the front door, like she's been out. Bella is right at the door as she comes in, shifting from one leg to the other. "Where were you?" she asks.

Rosalie scoffs. Doesn't like this new suspicion coming from Bella. She has a feeling Bella knows what she is, but Bella won't say it. She's too scared to. And honestly, so is Rosalie.

"Out on a walk. I needed some air."

"I won't find some reports tomorrow?" Bella retorts vaguely.

Rosalie just lets a small smirk creep up her lips. "I actually wanted to talk to you about something," she says, smelling the rise in tension and fear from Bella. She leads the way up to the bedroom, Bella settling down by her tentatively when Rosalie pats the covers. Bella is like a scared rabbit and the thing inside Rosalie purrs at this. She likes it when they're afraid. She swallows thickly.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Bella asks, fidgeting with her hands. Rosalie knows they're sitting in a prime spot for Edward to see everything. She hopes he hates the show. She tosses her hair back, not missing the way Bella's eyes follow it hungrily, almost glazed over.

It makes the thing inside Rosalie scream. Her body begins to pulse with need and she has to focus on what she's doing before she melts. Fuck, it wasn't fair how she couldn't help herself around Bella. And she'd been doing such a good job holding back, she had thought. But last time Bella had mentioned Edward and she'd gotten so mad she'd kissed Bella and ripped her sheets, and then gone out and ripped Lauren's throat out.

She hadn't really meant to kill anyone, but she'd been so hungry after kissing Bella, so far gone on whatever lust this monster made of her that she'd gone to someone she hated in a haze, and drained them. At least her mind had retained enough rationale to go after someone they both hated. No tears to be shed there.

Mike...she'd felt a little bit sad about him. He'd been nice to her, but she'd been so hungry that day, having the fought the hunger for so long. And he'd seen her, hiding behind the school bleachers, trying to get away from everyone. Trying to control herself.

He'd had that stupid helpful grin on his face, his jersey on from practice, and she'd snapped. Buried her fangs right into his neck and sucked and sucked all the life out of him. He hadn't even screamed. How could he? When she had broken his neck?

And now...now Rosalie is here, luring Bella to her. She should be running from Bella, to keep her safe. But whatever she is, won't allow that. No, she has to keep Bella for her own. And she will, once and for all.

"I worry for you," Rosalie stated in a purr, placing a hand on Bella's warm thigh. "You've been acting all weird, Bella."

Bella lets out a dry chuckle. "As if I don't have good reason for it."

"Is it because I kissed you last time?" Rosalie deflects; she needs this conversation to go where she wants it to.

"I-no," Bella stammers out, not expecting this turn of events. Rosalie's hand on her thigh creeps up and Rosalie can see Bella visibly struggle to swallow. She loves this. She wants more of Bella like this.

"Because, I can tell you it was no mistake. Bella...for the longest time, I've cared about you."

The confession is raw, ripping through her throat, spilling her guts. She's never thought to tell Bella how she truly feels about her. She'd been too scared to. But now she's this thing and this might be the last bit of normalcy she'll ever feel again.

"I care about you too," Bella said, smiling softly. She looks confused about where this is heading. Rosalie wants to erase that confusion away.

"All those times we played girlfriend and boyfriend, I wanted to be your boyfriend," Rosalie stresses. "I like you, romantically."

Bella's eyes go wide and Rosalie can hear her heart racing. Fear, and arousal is all she's getting from Bella right now and her thumb strokes harder on Bella's thigh. "Oh," is all Bella can think to say and Rosalie chuckles throatily, losing patience as she inches closer. Her hunger can't wait any longer. She refuses to fight her feelings any longer.

She crosses the distance and kisses Bella so hard she pushes the brunette into the covers of her bed. Bella kisses back just as hard. Despite not vocalizing her feelings, she's pretty clear on this. And Rosalie is thrilled. Especially because she knows Edward is watching.

This time the make out wasn't slow. It was fast. Rough. Needy.

Their lips slide against each other, Rosalie sucking in Bella's upper lip and then biting softly down on her bottom one. It drives Bella crazy and her nails dig into Rosalie. The blonde has no idea what is running through her friends head, but she knows what is running through her body.

Rosalie could smell Bella's growing arousal and it was making her more excited. More frenzied. She wanted to slide her mouth down until her could reach it and taste it with her tongue. Her hips wriggled against Bella's impatiently, wanting to devour and conquer. Her lips descended down Bella's neck, her pulse racing under Rosalie's lips.

She realized too late she was losing control, gone in the heady sensation that Bella's arousal was putting on her. She licked a stripe down her neck, hands slipping under Bella's shirt while Bella's clung to her shoulders and her hips rutted against Rosalie's despite her trying to control them. Rosalie could feel her fangs descending, mouth filling with venom. The edge of her fang rubbed against Bella's sweet scented skin and it sent a thrill down her spine.

'Bite. Kiss. Claim. Mark.' The thing inside her screamed and with a groan she bit down. Not hard but enough that her fangs pierced through Bella's skin and crimson liquid pooled free. Belatedly she tasted Bella's blood on her mouth, the girl beneath her wriggling and gasping at the sensation.

Horrified, Rosalie pulled back, trying to wipe the taste of Bella out of her mouth.

No.

How could she do this?

To her best friend?

She hated herself. Hated it. This thing inside her.

She had sworn never to hurt her friend and she wouldn't. But she almost had.

Bella looked confused by the sudden loss of Rosalie on her. Her hair was mussed up and she smelled so good right now. The thing inside Rosalie goaded her to finish taking her, and she didn't know if it meant sexually or otherwise.

She needed Bella gone. She couldn't be here.

"Get out. Get out NOW!" Rosalie screamed out, guttural. She needed Bella gone. The thirst was burning in her throat and she knew if Bella didn't leave soon, Bella would be in danger. The brunette scrambled away, scared, not questioning this. And not a moment too soon. As soon as Bella was out the door, leaving the house in a confused daze, Rosalie turned to Edward who was trapped in her closet. Her fangs gleamed brightly.

* * *

It wasn't until Bella drove to her house, that Bella had a moment to process what had happened.

"Bella, you're bleeding!" Charlie said, eyes going wide. Months of no results made him sharp eyed. Made him react harshly. He rushes over to her, the smell of beer on his lips. He eyes her neck; she idly touches it. He pulls her hands away, face going pale. "You've got two bite marks there." Just like Rosalie, goes the unsaid phrase.

He waits for her to answer; Renee too is there. Bella feels cornered and tired. So damn tired of this. And confused. She just wants answers. Wants to save Rosalie. But the truth doesn't come out. "We were just playing around." And then she goes upstairs. There, under the hot shower, she thumbs the no longer bleeding holes and wonders, what the hell is going to happen next.


	5. Chapter 5

_[Being with you has opened my eyes_

_Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?_   
_I keep asking myself, wondering how_   
_I keep closing my eyes, but I can't block you out_   
_Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me_   
_Nobody else, so we can be free]_

Bella strangely feels numb when she finds out about Edward's body being found three days later. This time, it's been respectfully laid to rest, almost as if the killer had felt some guilt over this. He looked peaceful, smiling, eyes closed, hands over his chest. Like he was taking a nap. But the bite marks on his neck prove he was dead.

And the worst part about this all is that seeing those marks makes her throat really dry. She rubs at it for the duration of the funeral, clearing it, and people mistake it for her trying to hold back her tears. She doesn't dissuade their notions.

It's that night that Bella sneaks into her father's work shed, and arms herself with a blowtorch. She waits until he's asleep, along with her mother, before she leaves her room, dressed in all black still from the funeral and with a knife in her back pocket just in case. She rings Rosalie's house. The blonde picks up on the first ring.

"Hello?" she says, voice bright.

"I'm coming over," Bella breathes in, voice rattling nervously into the receiver.

There's a pregnant pause, a sigh, and then, "okay."

Bella hangs up, swallowing hard. Good, at least Rosalie knows this won't be a pleasurable altercation. She drives off, hands white on the steering wheel, working her jaw. She puts on the radio, turns it off, puts it on again. She can't decide what she wants. She fiddles with the knob, skipping over music before it lands on the news station.

"...police are at a loss as the unknown murderer takes yet another victim. Edward Masen, star student and-"

She flicks it off, veins burning with the need to avenge. How could Rosalie do this to her? How could she? She knew Bella liked Edward, so then why?

Guilt grips the brunette and she wonders if this was her fault. If she had never gone on that date with Edward would he still be alive? Regret eats at her and she knows if she doesn't put a stop to this...she owes Edward to at least put a stop to this.

She parks outside of Rosalie's house, and finds the door swung wide open, like an invitation. She grasps the blowtorch tightly, her palm sweating. She makes way up the stairs and Rosalie's door is open too, her sweet perfume drifting out. And Bella swears, she can almost smell the other things that make Rosalie herself. Like the copper tang of blood, her sweet sweat, and the body lotions she uses. She must be going insane.

Soft music is playing from inside.

_"From the pain you drive into the heart of me, the love we share, seems to go nowhere."_

Rosalie is lying on the bed, wearing only a loose t-shirt, and short shorts, flipping through her magazine. She looks perfect, unperturbed. Bella hates that. She wishes Rosalie could feel some of the hurt she is feeling. Rosalie doesn't even bother to look up at Bella until Bella gets the blowtorch going, hefting it up in her hand, breathing shallowly.

_"Take my tears and that's not nearly all, oh, tainted love."_

Disdain is in Rosalie's eyes. She rolls them. "You don't have it in you to do it."

"Yea, are you sure about that?" Bella argues. She's steaming mad. "You killed Edward. And Lauren. And Mike! Who else are you going to kill?" she roars out over the flaming noise. It's hot; her hands are sweating even more on the device.

Rosalie sits up so fast on the edge of her bed it's a blur. She's angry now, her eyes turning black. "I didn't ask for any of this. My choices were robbed from me! Robbed from me by that man who hurt me!"

"And what of them? You robbed them of their lives! You think that's okay?" Bella shoots back.

Rosalie grit her teeth, eyed the flames warily. "And what. You're going to kill me over it? You'll just be another murderer like me. Like him."

Bella works her jaw, her resolve wavering. "It's the right thing to do. A price to pay to make everything normal again."

Rosalie stood up slowly, cocking her head to the side, assessing Bella. "Are you willing to pay the price?"

Bella didn't say anything but her arm was shaking. "Don't get closer," she warned as Rosalie tried to take a step forward. The blonde relented. "Do...do my feelings for you mean nothing?" she asked, suddenly sounding so vulnerable. They hadn't ever talked about it since Rosalie first confessed. There had been no time. "I thought...I thought we...were different," she whispered now. "I never felt the way I do about anyone else. Not even Emmett."

Bella felt tears gather in her eyes. She lowered the blow torch, turning it off. She couldn't do it. She really couldn't. No matter how angry she was...she couldn't. "Fuck," she cursed, silent tears crawling down her cheeks. "You didn't have to kill Edward."

"I couldn't help myself. This thing controls me sometimes, and it's so hard to fight it," Rosalie said and she looked like she wanted to cry so badly too but she couldn't. "Do you know how tiring it is to resist it all this time? The abilities are cool and all, but half the time I want to dig out whatever is inside of me, or rip myself in two, just anything to make me feel normal for once."

"I liked him."

"And I was angry that you did," Rosalie said. "If I was still me, I wouldn't have...I wouldn't have done anything to him. If none of this happened, we'd still be best friends. I would be with Emmett and you'd be with him..." she trailed off, face in anguish. She raked a hand through her blonde locks. "We'd be normal."

"I want to help you," Bella said, "but I also want to hurt you so badly."

"And I want to kiss you," Rosalie said, with a sheepish grin.

"This is so not appropriate right now!" Bella snapped out.

"I know, but you have no idea how hard it is right now to not touch you," Rosalie's grin dropped, her face getting deadly serious. Bella felt a flush go through her, a shiver crawling up her spine. There it was, that thing inside Rosalie surfacing.

"How do I know you love me and not this thing inside you is making all this shit up?" Bella whispered as Rosalie got closer to her, slowly approaching like one might to a frightened animal. Bella's heart was swelling with hope. She may have had feelings for Edward, but the fact never changed that she cared for Rosalie. That those feelings for the blonde had always been there, and every other emotion was just layered on top of that. Rosalie was fundamental to Bella; how could she have ever thought of trying to hurt her friend without saving her first?

Rosalie was suffering too. She'd been suffering all along and Bella had been blaming her for things she had trouble controlling.

"I've always loved you Bella," Rosalie said, stroking a cool hand down Bella's cheek. Bella's eyes flickered at this gentle touch. "I just...it's funny really. Becoming this monster has let me see things for how they really are. Popularity doesn't matter. High school doesn't matter. Forcing myself to be straight when I'm really not, doesn't matter. I don't care about anything else but being happy with you, and I sure as hell won't allow this thing to hurt you. I'll fight myself as hard as I can-"

"You bit me," Bella pointed out, voice shaking with unspent adrenaline and anger. She tugged down her turtleneck to show the still red marks there. Two perfect circles. Rosalie's black eyes waver. She swallows.

"I didn't mean to. I just...I didn't want to drink your blood. I wanted to...to fill you, if that makes sense," she said, shifting her eyes away guiltily.

"Fill me? Turn me into someone like you?" Bella makes a disgusted face. "I don't want that."

"Bella, I didn't mean to-

Bella reached into her back pocket and quick as a flash pulled out the knife from there. She jabs it up into Rosalie's ribs. The blade breaks in her hand. Rosalie looks down, frozen. Her eyes flick up and she's not mad, just disapproving. Unimpressed.

Holy fuck, vampires really can't be stabbed.

"Sorry, I had to...had to do it at least a little bit," Bella gasped out when Rosalie suddenly pushed her back, making her crash into the vanity mirror. The glass shattered, spraying around them, Rosalie's growl low in her throat.

"Don't do that," she snapped out and Bella can see her fangs. They look long and sharp, and yet so delicate. Are they really all that's needed to end others? Rosalie's grip loosens on how she's holding Bella's wrists pinned above her head. The brunette doesn't attempt to free herself from her, bottom half sitting on the vanity dresser.

"Where do we go from here?" Bella asks.

And by Rosalie's sour expression, the blonde doesn't know either.

* * *

"There has to be a cure somewhere," Bella grumbles as she flips through the books. Rosalie drove her to another state for this. So that Bella can utilize the huge library. The blonde is antsy, flipping through pages rapidly, too rapidly for human eyes, and chewing on her bottom lip. She's made a mess of it, but each time she does, her skin heals. Her fangs are pointing out.

Bella can guess that she's hungry.

She reaches out over Rosalie's clenched fist, trying to soothe some of her hunger pangs.

"My throat is burning," Rosalie croaks out and Bella feels a similar tickle inside her own.

"Can you hold on? I just need an hour more and then-"

"And then what?" Rosalie grits out, eyeing a woman that walks past them. Bella doesn't like that look.

"I...I don't know. We can get to a blood bank or something. Steal the blood there."

"You want me to break into a blood bank? Are you crazy?" Rosalie is incredulous.

"Would you rather kill someone else again?" Bella suggested and Rosalie clamped her mouth shut. She leans into her chair, closing her eyes, trying to control herself. The black veins under her eyes are concerning. But she's waiting and Bella turns back to her books.

Another hour of reading and she's depressed. She read nothing good in there. Nothing about how to reverse this at all. Is there no hope for her friend?

No, she refuses to think that. Rosalie must be saved. She's as much a victim in this as anyone else. Bella runs fingers through greasy hair that hangs around her face in strands. She's not had any time or will to take care of herself. Her fingers tap on her lap and she waits inside the car now for Rosalie to return.

She hopes the heist is going well.

Just as she's about to drift off from exhaustion, Rosalie opens up the door and slides back in. She tosses some blood bags onto her back seat from within the inside of her jacket before peeling the car out of the parking lot they were in.

"It went well?" Bella asks, rubbing her throat. She feels sore all over. It might be the lack of sleep.

"I guess vampire speed has it's perks. No one saw me." Rosalie smiles in triumph before she frowns again. "A vampire." She rolls the word on her tongue. "That's what I am."

"Yes," Bella says. "It's what all the books say."

Rosalie lets out a long drawn out sound and conversation ends as they drive out of the city, not stopping until they get somewhere to the highway. Rosalie pulls over and grabs a blood bag before heading out to drain it. Seems she doesn't want Bella to see this at all.

While she's gone, Bella hefts one of the bags curiously in her hand. The bright red is inviting. And she can smell it through the bag. She swallows thickly and puts it back before Rosalie can notice her doing this.

Rosalie comes back into the car, looking refreshed. They drive back home. "I think I should be okay for about a couple of feedings with what I've stolen. But these bags aren't big enough to satisfy the craving fully," Rosalie reports. Her eyes are still black but at least the veins are no longer there. "What am I going to do? Keep robbing blood banks?" She scoffs, shaking her head.

"What if...what if you killed animals? Drank their blood instead of humans?" Bella voices. It's something she's thought of. After all, blood is blood, isn't it?

"A vegan diet?" Rosalie snorted.

"It could work," Bella said.

Rosalie falls into contemplative silence. "I can...I can do that. I'm Rosalie fucking Hale and you're Bella fucking Swan, and we're going to get through this," Rosalie said with a smile, determined to move forward from this. And Bella smiles back because maybe, just maybe, things can start to feel normal once again.

She reaches out and touches Rosalie's hand on the gear shift and Rosalie twines her fingers with Bella's.

* * *

The joy doesn't last long. And it's not Rosalie's fault this time. The blonde has managed to find a taste for animals. Forks has no shortage of wild animals and Rosalie turns out to enjoy the hunt of it, feeling like an apex predator as she takes down bears, wolves, and mountain lions with her strength. The blood, while she says doesn't taste as good as humans, keeps her normal and sane for the most part. Keeps the vampire inside her sated even if it is tempted to imbibe on humans and she has to fight it.

No, it's Bella that is acting weird. Off.

She can't keep her meals down, her skin is pale and dull, and her eyes are black. Her parents look at her in worry, and she looks at them in hunger. Somethings wrong, and she knows what, even if her parents don't.

"It must be the stress of the killings, I told you not to bring work home!" Renee screams at Charlie as Bella keeps her head on the cool lid of the toilet.

"I don't bring my work home! Besides, it's hard for her not to feel stressed when she almost lost Rosalie to it, and she did lose Edward to it! She's going through a lot!" he argued.

There is a loud shatter as Renee flings her glass of wine and it shatters.

Bella closes her eyes. Rosalie has to help her. Has to...but she can't even bring herself to move from here. Rosalie eventually comes over at night when everyone else is in bed except for Bella whose still in the bathroom. The blonde stands over her, face twisted in anguish as she watches her best friend suffer.

"I have to...I have to turn you," Rosalie said at last, some instinct inside her bringing this to light.

"What are you talking about?" Bella groaned and threw up more blood. She'd been throwing up blood for a while now. It tastes good.

"The bite...when I bit you, some venom went inside you. Whatever made me into me, is trying to do the same to you. But there's not enough of it. It's just going to kill you. I have to turn you the rest of the way."

"To be like you? To be a vampire? I don't want that," Bella shook her head. "I don't want to be a monster."

"I don't want to lose you. And I won't lose you!" Rosalie cried out, suddenly the calm disappearing like a mist in the sun. "You are mine, Bella Swan." She yanked Bella up and bit her on the neck. Bella's short nails scrabble at her but she gives the fight up easily, her body feeling light and floaty. She lets her eyes close.

When she regains consciousness she's in the hospital. She immediately closes her eyes again. She doesn't want to be here. Doesn't want to face the truth of what's happened. But she can feel it. This coldness inside her. And she can smell everything so sharply it makes her sick. Especially her parents. They smell like food. Like some good mac and cheese. They're talking about her but she tunes them out, trying to ignore the strange burn in her throat.

"I'm sorry," Rosalie's voice whispers sometime during the nighttime when the hospital is closed. Bella opens her eyes for her. The blonde is sitting perched on her window, face solemn. "I'm sorry but I had to do it."

"You could have let me die," Bella croaks out.

"You didn't let me die. What kind of a friend would I have been not to repay the favor?" Rosalie shakes her head and she silently gets closer to Bella. "How do you feel?"

"Weird," Bella says. "I still feel like me...but I can feel it inside of me too. It's just awakening."

"I will help you through this," Rosalie assures, stroking back a strand of Bella's now perfectly pristine hair. "You look like a goddess," she laughs softly.

"I'm thirsty," Bella says and Rosalie takes out the bag of blood she's brought under her leather jacket. She holds it up to Bella's head as the brunette lets her fangs pierce the plastic and she drains it like a caprisun. It's tastes alright. Like cheese and crackers instead of the mac and cheese she craves. Rosalie watches Bella feed, an odd glint in her eyes. She cups the back of Bella's head tenderly as the brunette drains every last drop in a famished manner. Hoping for more.

She leans back when she's done, licking her lips. She's quenched her thirst, but now her vampire side wants something else. Just as Rosalie is about to get up to throw away the plastic bag, Bella grabs her lapels and drags her down to kiss her.

It's hard. It's bruising. Rosalie reciprocates immediately. She pressed down on Bella, finally not afraid of hurting her anymore. And Bella, with the new blood roaring in her veins, wonders if this is what it's felt like for Rosalie. To feel this wild craving in her chest, this need to show how much she cared for her. To devour her.

The vampire takes her feelings and magnifies them, and it makes Bella feel strangely free. Words she's never let slip from her mouth come free, "I love you, Rosalie," she mumbles between hasty kisses and Rosalie moans to hear them.

"I love you too."

"I always did. I just never could say it," Bella says, pulling away so she can look up into Rosalie's eyes.

"Funny how it took us becoming this thing to change that," Rosalie chuckles, voice rough from desire.

It _is_ funny. But Bella suddenly knows what Rosalie meant when nothing else really matters anymore. What did grades, a good reputation, family, matter when all she could think of was blood and Rosalie? The thing inside her purred loudly, a magnetic force in her chest that spoke to the one in Rosalie's. It was like they were now made for each other.

"Now what?" Bella asks, because there are so many things they must do.

"Now...now we just act like nothing's changed." Rosalie places a gentle kiss over Bella's bite marks on her neck. "I take you out on a date like I've been meaning to, and we get the fuck out of Forks. Make our own lives."

"But we have to leave our families. Our friends."

"Fuck those friends. They're all small minded homophobes anyways. And well...my family was never there for me anyways. But yours...what if they find out about you? We can't eat food Bella. They're eventually going to notice."

Bella swallowed roughly. She nuzzled into Rosalie's neck for comfort. She knew what Rosalie said was the truth. "I just need...some time. Time to say goodbye to them. Time to get my affairs in order."

"Okay, and then we're moving, somewhere away from this whole fucked up mess," Rosalie assured, kissing Bella's nose. "I was thinking maybe Alaska?" she kissed her eyelids now and moved onto her forehead. "Get our own house, and there's enough wildlife to support us there."

"What about jobs? Education?" Bella said, allowing the fantasy to sweep her away. She loved the way Rosalie was touching her now. So freely. They should have been like this from the start.

"I'm rich. I'll just steal some of my parents money. And we can enroll in school there. Get an education. Go to college. We can do this together. It's always been us, together," Rosalie assured, kissing Bella soundly on her lips.

Their bodies both wanted more, but not here, not now.

"And what of that man that lead to all this happening? Is he still killing?" Bella asks, feeling an anger burning inside her. She feels many things inside her. But if they're going to leave, they're going to at least get rid of him so he can't hurt anymore of their friends and family.

"You want to kill him?"

"Well...if we can scare him away..." Bella trails off, not wanting to resort to murder right away.

"Okay," Rosalie says, knowing that they'll have to kill him anyways. But she doesn't say this out loud.

* * *

Pretending to be human is hard. Harder than it looks. Bella hates the meals the most. She has to force herself to choke down the food and she finds herself throwing it up later. Her parents know something is wrong with her. That something's not the way it should be.

But they don't know how to go about it.

So Bella does it for them.

"Mom, Dad, I know who the killer is," she says one stormy afternoon as the rain beats down on their house. Instantly they are alert from their near drowsy TV viewing state. "Did he make contact with you? Did he hurt you, threaten you?" Charlie is part cop and part dad right now, rushing to grab her. Renee is by her side, stroking back her hair.

"I'm fine. And it's all going to be okay," Bella said in monotone.

"Bella...what are you saying?" Charlie breathes out and Bella shakes her head, pulling away from them. She knows what she'll plan to do. She's going to leave that man's body on her father's doorstep. It'll finally close the case once and for all. She doesn't tell him any of this.

"You won't have to worry about me for long," she says and turns on her heel to go to her room.

She can hear her parents discussing her in fervent whispers downstairs, wondering if she is depressed or suicidal. She thumbs her throat, where Rosalie bit her.

She's neither of those. She just feels alive, for the first time ever.

* * *

Finding the killer turns out to be a lot easier than expected. Namely because he's found them first.

"How strange," he says and they whip their heads around to see a barefoot man in an ugly trench coat come up to them. His hair is blonde and slicked back into a ponytail. He looks young, but his red eyes belie the years within them.

"You made another."

Rosalie peels her lips back from her fangs, hissing at him. He remains perched on top of a tree, staring down at them with a smug smile.

"This should be fun. I wonder, how quickly can we drain everyone in this town? A month, two? Maybe even three? I admit, it's exciting to think that we can drain everyone. I've never done that to a full town before. But, you were my lucky mistake. And now you've made another one."

"What do you want from us?" Bella growls out, her own hackles raised. She wanted to rip his throat out. So this was the man that had caused all those killings, who was responsible for Charlie's sleepless nights, for what had happened to her and Rosalie.

"Let's team up," he suggested, ignoring their clear hostility.

"Over my cold body," Rosalie snarled.

"Suit yourself," he said with a casual shrug and was gone, moving faster than the wind.

"We need to get him," Bella said, his scent still fresh in the air. "I still have my blowtorch."

"Good," Rosalie's anger turned into a grin, one that Bella had seen before, right before Rosalie ruined some upstart student's life. "And I have a plan."

* * *

Rosalie's plan is simple, but efficient. Pretend she's interested in Laurent's offer. Distract him. Have Bella show up behind him and set his whole body on fire.

Except things don't really work out the way they're planned. He turns out to be sharp, observant. He's older, more experienced with fighting and running away. But, he's still no match for two angry pissed off women who will fight for their right to love each other.

The fire only burns part of him, his left side, but he can still function well enough. He rips out a chunk from Bella's side with his teeth but not before Rosalie is on his back, yanking him back by the ponytail, riding him like a bucking horse. His neck is exposed and straining and Bella, bleeding and with her lungs and ribs on display, finds the strength inside her to lunge forth and dig her teeth into his throat.

She bites and bites, even as he howls and digs his thumb into her eyes, blinding her. But she doesn't let go and eventually his cries quiet down as Rosalie drags him down to the ground, and rips into his neck from the other side.

The fight is over as fast as it started. It hasn't even been ten minutes and both girls are left breathing hard, crimson blood staining them. His lifeless corpse lays at their feet. All those months of terror and he's been reduced to this so quickly.

"I can't believe it," Rosalie sighs out, closing her eyes. "He's dead. We got our revenge."

"I know," Bella says softly, as her body reknits itself. It's painful but she can bare it. Already her eyesight has come back. Truly, they are monsters now, and she can't wait to embrace it. To embrace this new future with Rosalie.

"Ready?" Rosalie asks and Bella shakes her head yes, because she's written all her notes for her loved ones to find.

"Did you say goodbye to Emmett?" Bella asks.

Rosalie shakes her head. "There's no point. The idiot would go with me," she chuckles fondly.

Bella kicks the limp body in front of her. "Before we go, I have one more pit stop before that."

Rosalie acquiesces to her demand and they go, dropping his body there for all to see. Bella hides in the bushes to just see Charlie's reaction when he comes across the body. He's all wide eyes and curse words and when he feels Bella's gaze on him, he jerks up to look at her.

She could have hidden but she didn't. She just stands there, knowing she must look gruesome covered in blood and with skin still raw from her wounds. His face pales and he looks like he's going to be sick. Bella smiles and waves demurely at him, Rosalie showing up by her side. She waves too, wrapping an arm around Bella's waist protectively.

Charlie stumbles over to them, like a zombie. "Bella-"

But the two of them blur away before he can reach them, and he is left standing there, wondering if he's hallucinating or if this was real after all.

Rosalie and Bella don't slow down until they are by the sign of their town. Forks. What a stupid name for a stupid town. This is it. They're finally leaving.

"No regrets?" Rosalie asks, sounding vulnerable as she says this. As if worried Bella might have second doubts. But they've already gone this far. How much farther will they go?

"None," Bella affirms.

They stand in silence for a moment, before Bella speaks up once more. "They were right."

"Right about what?" Rosalie softly questions.

"Sandbox love is forever," Bella says.

"Forever," Rosalie affirms with a loving smile as they clasp bloodied hands together and finally walk away from Forks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So here's the gay ending we all should have seen, but didn't get. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this short story and spooky holiday's everyone!


End file.
